


A Walk Before All Hallows' Eve

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Gen, Halloween, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Halloween GD themed-fun anyone? :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Walk Before All Hallows' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween GD themed-fun anyone? :=)

******

The trees curled in over the path, gnarled and twisted trunks and branches creaking and groaning eerily in the wind.

Clutching her cloak tighter around herself, Alex quickened her pace. She’d been stupid and reckless to stay out so late, and going so far from town. Everyone knew that there were monsters and other horrors that lurked within the old forest. Nymphs, dryads, goblins, just to name a few.

But the most terrifying was the witch. A hideous, wrinkled old hag who lured unsuspecting travelers off the path and into her cottage to kill and devour them, grinding their bones into powers to use in her potions which she used to blight the crops, sicken the animals, curse the people with fits, visions, and all manner of untold horrors.

The wind grew sharper, biting at Alex’s skin through her woolen cloak and thin shirt, leaves and dirt swirling up around her, stinging at her eyes, making it hard to see. Suddenly, she saw light up ahead! Bracing herself against the wind, she dug in her heels and began to struggle against the virtual wall of air separating her from possible shelter.

Blindly reaching out she felt a stone wall, finding a small window next to it, realizing that she had found a cottage of some sort. Wincing as the wind tore at her again, she knocked on the glass.

The wind picked up, swirling around her and suddenly she was no longer in the forest. Looking around, she realized that she was somehow _inside_ the cottage.

The air inside was warm, a roaring fireplace gave off a peaceful, comforting glow, the light reflecting off the dozens of glass vials and beakers scattered about the place, old, heavy tomes were interspersed among the beakers and vials.

But none of these things gave Alex any comfort, because she knew where she was now.

The witch’s cottage.

Spotting a door, she ran towards it, grabbing the handle and frantically tugging at it.

“I wouldn’t go out there in this weather”

Alex froze at the voice, turning to see a tall woman with long dark hair slowly get up from the rocking chair she was sitting in, the motion highlighting the streak of white in her hair.

“You’re her,” Alex realized fearfully “the witch”

“No,” the woman shook her head “I’m _a_ witch. Contrary to popular belief, there are more than one of us,” she moved towards the hearth, picking up a small kettle that had been boiling over the fire and then pouring its contents into two small clay cups, holding one towards Alex “tea,” she explained “no dark potions, you have my word,”

Alex remained where she was, pressed up against the door.

“You’re free to leave once the storm dies down,” the witch explained as a boom of thunder accompanied by a flash of lightning sounded, the pair of them looking up “but,” the witch added “I really wouldn’t try it in this”

Gathering up her own cup, she moved back to the rocking chair and sat down, picking up a well-worn book and began reading, idly sipping her drink.

Realizing that she wasn’t about to be devoured (at least, not right away anyway), Alex slowly moved away from the door, reaching for the cup that the witch had offered her, which remained where it had been left suspended in the air.

Grasping the cup, Alex cradled it in both hands, feeling the warmth from it flow through her, easing the chill in her bones as the steam swirled about her face. Giving the cup a tentative sniff, she took a cautious sip. When she didn’t suddenly turn into a toad, she deemed it safe to consume.

“The stories,” she began, staring at the witch “what they all say about you, they’re not true, are they?” she guessed.

The witch looked up.

“Not in the least,” she chuckled “you know, some years ago I used to be a valued visitor to your township,” she remarked “farmers would bring me their sick livestock, mothers would seek me out if a child had fallen ill,” she paused, taking another sip of her tea with a sad sigh “but, then, things changed. Magic was suddenly seen as something… _evil_ , rather than what it really is”

“And what is that?” Alex challenged.

“Neutral,” the witch explained “magic is neither good nor evil. Only the actions and intent of the user makes one or the other,” she gave one hand a lazy roll of the wrist, another chair sliding over towards Alex “come, sit down,” the witch invited “tell me what’s been happening outside these four walls”

Still cradling her tea, Alex slowly sat in the offered chair, the new position granting her a clearer view of the witch. She looked young, but that was probably an illusion, but she was clearly no diseased old hag, no her eyes held a sadness to them.

This witch—this _woman_ —was lonely. Painfully so.

“What’s your name?” Alex asked.

The witch looked up sharply at the question, and Alex winced, recalling the stories about how names held power over a person or a thing.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized “I didn’t mean to offend”

“You didn’t,” the witch replied “it’s just…it’s been a long time since anyone’s asked me that,” she explained with a bittersweet smile that quickly turned brighter, hopeful as she offered a hand towards Alex “my name is ‘Astra’.” she introduced herself.

“Alex” Alex replied…

******

The storm died down hours later, but neither woman noticed, too enraptured with the others company as they talked about everything and nothing. The stories had all been wrong, Alex realized, Astra was just a lonely woman who used herbs and plants to heal the sick and mend the wounded, not some killer.

As dawn broke, Alex realized that she had to leave, but was reluctant to do so.

“I’ll come and visit” she promised.

Astra shook her head.

“You don’t have to do that” she dismissed, and Alex sensed that others had made similar promises and broke them over the years.

“No, I’m serious,” Alex insisted “I’ll come back later, tonight” she vowed.

“Not a wise move for such a young girl,” Astra chuckled “tonight is All Hallows’ Eve after all. A time when young girls such as yourself are especially vulnerable to the spirits of the wood” she warned, but her voice held a teasing quality to it.

“I know,” Alex nodded “and I’m not afraid”

“No?” Astra asked.

“No,” Alex shook her head “after all,” she leaned in and impulsively pressed a kiss to Astra’s cheek “I’ll have you to protect me” she breathed as she pulled away.

“Hmm,” Astra smirked “so you shall” she grinned.

The door swung open of its own accord, sunlight streaming into the small cottage. Throwing on her cloak, Alex secured the clasp and stepped out, turning to give Astra a final wave only to find that the cottage was no longer there. Indeed there was no trace of it ever having been there to begin with.

But Alex merely smiled at the sight, turning to leave with a definite spring in her step. The cottage would be back by nightfall she knew, and so would Astra…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and have a safe and happy halloween :=)


End file.
